


Misconduct, Suspension and Lies.

by heyelisa



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable Connor, Connor is the cool father, Cute, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Future Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, M/M, Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh as Parents, Parenthood, Protective Connor, Protective Oliver, Sophie and Kyle as Coliver Kids, Sophie is a mini Connor, oliver is more severe but he hates when his kids cry, teenagers but still little kids, the children have problems at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Connor and Oliver need to confront their perfect daughter, after finding out she's lying.





	Misconduct, Suspension and Lies.

**Author's Note:**

> My English is not so good yet, but I hope you like it :)

Connor was in his office, he had a case that was consuming him all week. He knew that the best decision he ever made was to put an office for himself in one of the empty rooms of the new house. He certainly would not come home being so busy with work, but while he was here, Oliver would force him to join the family dinner.

Connor did not complain, after all, he was spending time away from all the shit and spending some time with his kids and Oliver.

"We need to talk!" Oliver entered the office without knocking, which was unusual, so Connor slowly closed the case file and stared at his husband.

"What happened?" Connor asked.

"I got this email from the kids' college and they're calling us to a meeting tomorrow to talk about a fake signature on a ‘suspension’ document." Oliver said handing the phone to Connor, sighed.

"I'm going to kill Kyle," Connor said.

"It’s not him." Oliver sat in the chair in front of Connor's desk. "It’s Sophie."

"Sophie? Our Sophie? "Connor read the email more closely." Okay, this must be wrong. "

"I thought the same, but that little girl fooled us." Oliver took a deep breath. "Connor, she was suspended and could only go back to school after three days and with our permission she spent three days pretending to be going to school and faked our signature!"

"Maybe..."

"No, you will not defend her this time!" Oliver stood up and paced the room. "I'm so angry now, she knows we hate lies."

"Okay, Ollie, calm down." Connor said "She did not rob a bank and killed someone, she just got suspended."

"And lied to us." Oliver stared at him. "And faked our signature and maybe she was suspended for stealing a bank. We don’t even know what an illegal act she's committed. "He said and Connor laughed.

"We're living with a serial killer of fourteen." Connor smiled at Oliver. "Should we start looking for the boarding school?"

"She'll always be your protected little girl, right?" Oliver sighed. "I'm not going to pretend this is not a big deal, if it was Kyle doing something like that we'd already be talking about his punishment. She's no longer your little girl, Connor, she needs to learn to deal with the mistakes she makes. "He folded his arms." I can’t be the annoying and severe father all the time. "

"All right, all right." Connor got up and walked over to Oliver, rubbing his hands in Oliver's arms. "Let's talk seriously to her, okay? I will not be good, I'll be the bad guy today. "He smiled and Oliver rolled his eyes." Come on, it's the first time she's done something wrong, let's punish her, but we don’t have to be so bad. "

Oliver prepared to continue speaking but heard the door slam downstairs. A sign that his two ‘kids’, Kyle of sixteen and Sophie of fourteen, had come from school.

"Let's wait for dinner," Connor said, and Oliver nodded.

Connor took the few minutes he had before dinner to check the prosecution's e-mail about the case, Oliver ordered Chinese food while Sophie showered and Kyle played video game.

With everyone at the table. Oliver stared at Connor as if he needed to be the first to say anything. Sophie stirred the food without too much hunger and Kyle chewed the chicken while texting on the phone.

"No phones at the table," Oliver ordered and Kyle blocked his phone and went back to eating.

"So how was school?" Connor asked and Sophie looked at him with a look of guilt.

"Cool." Kyle said, "We're getting ready for the game, Father, you're going to love it, I rehearsed a few plays that Uncle Frank taught me, you're going to call him into the game, right?" He said looking at Oliver who nodded smiling.

"At least one good thing Frank can teach." Connor laughed and Kyle did the same.

"The coach praised me a lot in training today and he said I can get some really good stuff if it keeps going like this, but I don’t know if I want anything  with sports in the future." Kyle continued speaking.

"You're still too young to think about it." Connor comforted his son. "But if you choose sports, I know you'll be the best." He smiled and Kyle nodded. "And you, Sophie?"

Sophie stared at the plate and Kyle stared at her.

"Sophie was watching me play today." Kyle said "At break."

"Yeah, it was normal," Sophie said and turned away from Connor's gaze.

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Oliver asked calmly.

"Nothing." Kyle replied and Sophie bit her lip.

"So ..." Connor began to speak.

"Sorry," Sophie said quickly and Kyle stared at her. "I'm lying to you."

"We know," Oliver said and Sophie stared at him in despair. "We got an email from your school."

"Oh." Kyle scratched the back of his neck.

"It's cool to help your sister, but not when it comes to lying to your father and me." Connor spoke to Kyle "But you're forgiven." He turned to face Sophie. "And you, what do you have to say in your defense? "

"Oh please, don’t make it a court thing." Oliver sighed, hiding the smile.

"I was suspended on Tuesday." Sophie began to say, "For three days and to go back to school I needed to get a document signed by one of you, so I ..." She bit her lip. "I hacked the e- mail from Father and copied his signature. "She looked at Oliver." I'm sorry. "

"That's impressive," Connor said and Oliver stared at him. "I mean, this is very wrong."

"I know, I felt so bad about lying," Sophie said and finally glared at Connor. "I didn’t want to disappoint you ..."

"Oh, honey, you don’t disappoint me," Connor said.

"I'm disappointed," Oliver said and Sophie stared at him. "You spent three days doing what? Were you out in the street? Alone? I thought you were in school and if anything happened? Did you think we did not find out you had a suspension in the school record? And what did I already say about hacking? Are you going to solve your problems by invading emails and faking things? "Oliver said, his tone low and Sophie's eyes were wet.

Connor thought to tell Oliver to go slowly, maybe he was exaggerating, but they had agreed never to berate each other in front of the children or try to disregard what the other was saying.

"Your father is right." Connor said, "I know your intention was not so bad but honey, that's still wrong." He reached out and took her daughter's hand. "We do not want you lying or fooling us like that, if you were suspended you should have talked to us from the beginning. "

"I was ashamed," Sophie confessed.

"Because were you suspended?" Oliver asked.

"No... For the reason." Sophie bit her lip and wrinkled her nose, signals that Connor knew she was holding the cry.

"Why were you suspended, sweetheart?" Connor asked.

"I don’t want ..." Sophie let go of Connor's hand and rubbed both hands over his face. "Daddy, please don’t make me talk."

"Sophie." Oliver stood up and walked over to his daughter's side. He complained that Connor was very easy on the kids, but Oliver could not deal with any of the kids crying "Honey, we're not going to fight with you, we just want to understand."

"The principal has called us to school, she will tell us the reason anyway." Connor said "But we want to know your version first, because we trust you."

"Please, don’t go there," Sophie cried.

"Sophie, it's okay," Kyle said. "They'll understand," he assured her and Connor frowned.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Connor asked and Sophie looked at Oliver, again averting the gaze from Connor.

"I was in gym class with Lexi." Sophie started to speak.

"Your best friend, okay." Oliver continued to make small circles on Sophie's back with his hand.

"We went to take water, we were laughing and she was talking about the show that had gone on the weekend, she was so happy and the space was so small." Sophie said "Well, some girls took a picture of us and then I went to ask for them to erase, Lexi's mother was our coordinator and she could be mad, but the girls did not want to erase the photo and they kept talking ... "She stared at the glass on the table" The words were horrible and Lexi did not deserve to hear that , it was not her fault, so I told the girls to shut up and tried to get the cell phone, but she pushed me and ... "

"It's okay, continue." Oliver smiled encouragingly.

"I hit her," Sophie said quietly. "I didn’t want to, but when I realized what I had done Lexi's mother was already there and I couldn’t explain."

"So they think you hit the girl for no apparent reason?" Connor asked.

"The principal saw the photo, she asked Josie to erase it and gave her a warning, but she signed my suspension." Sophie said, "She said I did misconduct inside the school and acted with extreme violence."

" God, does she think you shot this girl?" Connor said angrily.

"Misconduct?" Oliver asked.

"I was kissing Lexi in the photo," Sophie said and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, I know I screwed up.”

"No, you didn’t," Oliver assured her and Sophie began to hyperventilate. "Sophie, hey, calm down."

"I screwed up, I screwed up, I'm sorry, please..." Sophie repeated as she breathed heavily.

"Sophie, breathe." Kyle asked and Connor went to the other side of his daughter, who closed her eyes harder.

Sophie was having a panic attack. Connor knew that and Oliver got to know it in time. Her daughter was breathing irregularly and repeated that she had "screwed up," as Connor once did. It was horrible to relive that scene.

Connor and Oliver tried to calm Sophie, make her breathe normal again.

"Please, dad, do not look at me." Sophie asked, "I screwed up, I'm so ashamed ..."

"Honey, look at me." Connor held his daughter's face and met his stormy eyes. "You did not ruin anything, it's okay." He rubbed his thumb on daughter's wet cheeks. "Breathe, alright."

"Sophie, you have no reason to be ashamed," Oliver said.

"Lexi hates me now, I can’t even look at her," Sophie said after taking some water. "I didn’t want to do that, I don’t know what I was thinking, I know it's one of the rules not to make out in school, I know that, I was so dumb and still punched Josie, Jesus, I’m so sorry. "

"Make out? Calm down, honey, you just kissed her, "Connor said with a laugh." It's normal at your age, that's no shame. "

"I did not think punishment would be a suspension, but I believe I deserved it," Sophie said and Oliver laughed.

"Do not blame yourself so much, it was just a kiss and a little fight." Oliver saw Connor's gaze "What? We've done worse, she's fine. "

"That's so weird, when I got caught kissing Sarah Daley last year no one suspended me, Professor James even laughed and said I'd better stop there and break no heart." Kyle said.

"First, who is Sarah Daley?" Connor asked. "And second, this clearly proves my theory." He looked at Oliver who nodded. "Your sister was classified as misconduct because she kissed a girl, I said that was a horrible school, let's not listen to Michaela anymore. "

"You mean if Lexi were a boy I would not have been suspended?" Sophie asked.

"We can’t say that for sure, but surely if it were a boy, no one would take a picture and say terrible words to you." Oliver said, "And it would probably not be punished with misconduct, anything could be avoided if it had not started with some kind of disrespect, it's not cool to take pictures of someone and offend them for no reason. "

"Oh, that makes sense." Sophie stared at Connor. "I was so embarrassed, the principal said so many times that it was wrong and that I shouldn’t do it again, I thought she was talking about kissing."

"Let's talk to her tomorrow and clear up these things," Oliver assured her.

"And if she took that attitude out of sheer prejudice, you know, your father is a lawyer, let's reverse this situation." Connor smiled.

"But there's something you should not do again ..." Oliver looked at Sophie "We do not want any more lies or hacking, you can tell us everything, darling, we're here for whatever you need, let's complain a few times but it's our role. "He smiled.

"I'm sorry for lying." Sophie said "And fake your signature."

"All right, you're forgiven," Oliver said. "But we're still going to think about punishment for this, okay?"

"I'll take that." Sophie smiled.

"Soph." Connor called and she looked up at him. "Don’t be ashamed to kiss someone." He smiled. "It's not wrong and it's not inappropriate, only if you do too rudely and in public places too explicitly."

"Ew." Sophie laughed.

They ate again, and Sophie was calmer.

"So ..." Oliver said "Lexi, huh?"

"Don’t do this," Kyle said. "Do you know how uncomfortable it is to hear this about your little sister?"

"Yeah, stop being cool parents," Sophie said and Connor laughed.

"Well, if you want to talk about Lexi or Sarah Daley, we're here," Oliver said.

"Yeah, we can talk about sex too, you know you're a teenager, and then you're going to start sex ..." Connor said.

"Daddy!" Sophie and Kyle spoke at the same time, getting up "What a shame, please stop talking." Sophie said "Let's wash our dishes, Soph, I really lost my hunger. Disgusting, "Kyle said. They went out into the kitchen.

"They were ashamed." Oliver laughed. "Good work."

"Thank you, Ollie." Connor smiled. "Imagine when they brought the first girlfriends, I can’t wait, I guess that explains why my mother was always embarrassing me." He drank some wine. "It's so fun."

They both laughed and after dinner they packed things up, the kids slept early because the next day they had class while Connor and Oliver thought of a not-so-severe punishment for Sophie, and Connor prepared his argument to talk to the principal the next day.

"We're good parents, right?" Oliver asked after Connor switched off the lights.

"The best." Connor stated and kissed her husband's cheek.


End file.
